gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Nikita
Original Character (Belongs to Ascended Demon) Nikita is a powerful immortal Russian Wolf who was born in Siberia as a dire wolf. He was once the friend of Sniper until he had discovered that Nikita wanted to destroy all mortals as he believed they were sinners that needed to be destroyed. Appearance Nikita is a large black wolf with violet eyes. As a dire wolf, Nikita is a very large canine, even larger than Ben, with the appearance of a Siberian Wolf. Personality Nikita is wise, due to his very old age, and can be seen as kind. However, he is a psychopath as he wants to destroy all mortals because he believes they're sinners. Immortals series (by Ascended Demon) Twenty thousand years ago, Nikita was the son of Kaito, the leader of a pack of wolves. This had been before Nikita discovered he had immortality. One day, his father is betrayed by his second in command, Vladimir, who kills off the pack and both of Nikita's parents. Nikita escapes with his younger brother, Regi, but the two are soon found by Vladimir. Nikita is severely wounded while Regi is killed, and in his anger, his immortality awakens, regenerating his wounds before he slaughters Vladimir. He begs his brother to wake up, hoping that by some chance that Regi was still alive. When he knew that his brother was gone, he came to the conclusion that all mortals were sinners because of their greed, pride, ego, and, of course, racism, homophobia, murder, and he vows to kill them all. Not much else is known about what happened to Nikita before he made his first appearance in "Immortals." Sniper has stated that Nikita had been involved in many wars during his few thousand years of life, growing wiser, smarter, and more powerful. It has also been stated that Nikita even deceived mortals into slaughtering each other. A few years before "Immortals," Nikita had encountered Sniper after the Doberman attempted to commit suicide and discovered his immortality. Over the years, Nikita had learned many things about the supernatural and knew what Sniper was. He befriended Sniper and the two have been together until Sniper found out that Nikita wanted to kill off all mortals. Nikita has tried to convince Sniper that all mortals are monsters, but Sniper doesn't agree with his perspective. Nikita merely thinks because Sniper is thousands of years younger than him that he is too inexperienced to understand. When Sniper and Gin go off to gather soldiers to fight Akakabuto, Nikita kills off all the platoons, except for the first three as Sniper and Gin had intervened. Nikita even tried to kill Takahiro, an immortal wolf and friend of Sniper as he feared the other immortal would stand in the way. Thinking Takahiro died and not knowing that he was saved by Gaia, Nikita seems to regret what he did, saying it had not been his intention and that Takahiro gave him no choice. When he finally encounters Sniper, he admits that he had sent Gaia to trick Akame into poisoning the Ohu soldiers and that he had been the one to kill Takahiro. They argued before Nikita leaves, and he isn't seen until the end when Sniper knocks him off a cliff. He chases after Sniper, who ends up on a cargo ship heading to America. Powers and Abilities '''Supernatural Physiology: '''Nikita is a very powerful supernatural being. As such, he is far more powerful than some supernatural beings. He is unbound by the laws of science and not as bound by the laws of the omniverse(time, reality, etc.) as mortally beings. '''Erasure Immunity: '''Nikita has stated that he would've survived Sniper's soulnova(likely only his soul), so he is immune to being erased from existence, but it's possible he can still be killed. However, due to the fact that he may be able to tap into the power of his soul, there's the possibility he could resurrect himself. '''Indomitable Will: '''Nikita is a powerful immortal and has grown so powerful due to his unbreakable willpower. '''Interdimensional Travel: '''In "Absolute Immortals," Nikita was able to send Sniper, Gin, Lector, Thunder, and Weed to an alternate universe(The Chronicles of Ohu). Sniper never knew Nikita possessed this ability, so it seems that it's something that Nikita often doesn't use. '''High-level Immortality: '''Nikita has been described by Sniper as a very powerful immortal. Nikita is over twenty-six thousand years old and has grown more powerful over the years. His immortality has few limits, and it's likely that his immortality is so powerful that he is immune to things that would kill lesser immortals. He even survived Sniper's soulnova, which only an absolute immortal could survive. Nikita said it was a regenerative clone, but it would explain his weakened state. '''Nigh-Invulnerability: '''Nikita is immune to many forms of harm. This includes all mortally means and certain supernatural means. He can only be harmed by powerful supernatural beings. However, due to being weakened by Sniper's soulnova, Nikita couldn't restore his supernatural body and gained a mortally one, making him vulnerable to mortally means. * '''Enhanced Mortally Invulnerability: '''Like all full-fledged supernatural beings, Nikita has a supernatural body, making him immune to all mortally means, but since it's on a supernatural scale, any mortal/mortally weapon used against him will shatter and be erased from existence, due to the overwhelming power of supernatural. * '''Psychic Immunity: '''Nikita is immune to mental abilities, and no one can read his mind. * '''Soul Anchoring: '''Nikita's immortal soul is immune to spiritual harm and cannot be damaged by anything less of powerful supernatural beings, like Sniper, who damaged his soul using a soulnova. '''Supernatural Condition: '''As a powerful supernatural being, Nikita has physical and mental capabilities at a supernatural level, not to be confused with superhuman condition, which is the mortal/mortally counterpart to supernatural condition. Only beings like absolute immortals and possibly Gaia can rival him, even though Sniper and Gin only have enhanced condition for the time being. * '''Supernatural Combat: '''Nikita is known for being invincible, and has been in many wars over the years. Gaia's empire of two thousand immortals had been wiped out by Nikita, who fought against them alone. * '''Supernatural Wisdom: '''Due to being over twenty-six thousand years old, Nikita has a massive amount of experience. Sniper had stated that Nikita has been involved in many wars, and has even deceived mortals so that they'd destroy each other. '''Ultimate Regeneration: '''Nikita is capable of regenerating at an atomic level, and can survive anything as long as a single atom remains, making him near unkillable.